Total Drama Around the World in 50 Episodes
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: Another season after TDWT. With new and old contestants competing around the world again come join them in another season with drama, humor, excitement, and more. Please enjoy this ride to our next destination. No more apps. First chapter done!
1. Apps

For some ridiculous reason, yes you may hate me; I gave up Total Drama Careers. I don't know why. Maybe it was the theme or something. I just don't know why. Well anyways I decided to make another story which I really wanted to do. Total Drama Around the World in 50 Episodes. Everything from TDWT applies. Gwuncan, Courtney being that maniac, Sierra and Cody's close relationship, AleHeather…..undecided. But some things have change like Al and Ezekiel are healed and back to normal, Blaineley is now a co-host on the TV show, and more.

**Here are the people from previous seasons participating.**

* * *

Alejandro

Beth

Bridgette

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Justin

Katie

LeShawna

Lindsay

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

* * *

Yes that's all of them but I had to. Well the reason is I have all of them so I don't really want another Goth, Jock who's not so great at sports, Psycho and etc. Since there is already 24 and that's a lot but I am going to accept 17 apps from you guys. There will be 9 girls and 8 boys I will accept and also I made a character evening it to 42 contestants.

While I'm at it I would also like to say that you guys get to vote out people again. Here's how it will work. At the end of each chapter I would have already put up my poll and once you're done reading you can vote. Next chapter I will have the elimination and new challenge and so on.

**Now to Apps**  
**(Fill out as much as you want)**

Name (Full):

Nickname (if any):

Age (Just put same age as contestants):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance ex. Hair, Eye, skin:

Height:

Weight:

Other (Piercings, glasses, necklace):

Item they always have-

Favourite colour-

What would they do with the money:

~Clothes~

Normal:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other:

Personality (Be descriptive):

Potential Allies or Friends (old contestants):

Potential Enemies or Rivals (Look above):

Romance(Y/N)-

Type of person or anyone specific-

How they act around them-

Talents (Like talents for a talent show)-

Strengths (Like skills different from talents)-

Weakness-

Fear-

How they got the fear-

Can they drive?-

Audition tape (Optional)-

Place/s you'd like to see the contestants compete in+PM me challenge ideas for there:

**I'll PM you if you get in and remember I can't take everybody and also fill out as much as you can.**


	2. Final List of TDATWI50E!

_**OFFICAL TDATWI50E list is now posted! Again I am very, very sorry to those people who didn't get in. If I could I would let them all in but that's a lot to handle. And I am writing this for my and your enjoyment.**_

**Returning TD contestants (Felt like doing it again)**

Alejandro

Beth

Bridgette

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Justin

Katie

LeShawna

Lindsay

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

* * *

Originally I wanted 8 guys plus my own but I'll settle for 9 of the guys. I still am almost done and as soon as I get all the apps I need I will replace this chapter and start the first episode. It was really, really hard to choose some and some just either  
A) Had the same stereotype as someone else  
B) Not enough info

But I might change characters if people just sign up and not review, because well no one really likes that. Here's what I say, "Reviews are worth more than Alerts and Favourites. Reviews make me feel something either bad or good. Alerts and Favourites the feelings will go away" What I mean is the reviews I get motivate me and make me feel something. An alert and favourite I will be happy but soon I will forget about it.

Anyways apps.

PS. Reserved are people who PMed me and say they'll make an app after they get home from school. I also want to say I apologize for people that didn't get on or didn't get a PM from me and think they didn't get accepted. Sorry but I was sending people confirmations at 11 or 12 at night.

And if you get annoyed and think I am spelling words wrong I actually am not since I am Canadian and I really can't really stop spelling doughnut, colour, favourite and etc. any other way but I truly am sorry if it does get on your last nerves.

**WARNING! This story has minor cussing bleeped though and gay/les. If your character got accepted and you don't like any of those tell me not to use your character and not read. Thanks.**

* * *

**New contestants**

**Girls**

Bonnie Demizzio-the Female ninja

Danielle Benedict- The Hyper Cowgirl

Daniella Rosalie Maylin- The Singing Bookworm

Jennifer Alison Hauser- The Weird Researcher

Kirsten Reginga Stanley- The Perfectionist

Lydia Arianas- Hardcore Gamer

Nera Narulio - The Bubbly Cultist

Paige Sanders- The Extremely Sweet One

Siena Jackson- The Sarcastic, sweet girl

**Guys**

Ace Hart- The sly gambler

Christian Pana- The laid back kid

Dan Miller- The pothead

James Evans- Soulful heartthrob

Matthew Marin- The manipulator

Stone Rivers- The street kid

Tan Asani- The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist

Yami Long- The Lone Wolf

Zakk Ambrose Blythe- Funny Southern metal/punk rocker


	3. Not Quitting but AN

Hello faithful readers of TDATWI50E. I did not quit the story but am working on it. I really am working on the story and homework and sports and etc. So I promise 110% I will be done the chapter and it's finally posted by Thursday. Also I already got the first challenge done but since a lot of people gave me places to go to, but no idea I can't use them. Some I already got, am going to use for later. Anyways I don't think you should review but PM me anything for this chapter because I am going to replace it with the real Chapter. I am posting the theme song and a preview right here so you can at least see the beginning.

* * *

_***Theme song*  
*= before the lyrics start.**_

_Theme song starts- A camera passes Chris, Mildred, Chef, and Ty as a door is open in mid-flight dropping all the luggage and some animals and Izzy, Nera, Zakk, and Eva._

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine-*Izzy, Nera, Zakk and Eva land and submerge in the Great Barrier Reef near the coast* and see Owen naked and farting making Eva, Nera, Zakk head up and the camera flies to Dan smoking pot._

_You Guys are on my mind- Cody, Harold, and Lydia begin playing a video game demo in Edmonton Mall while Lindsay and Tyler pass; Tyler carrying many bags._

_You asked me what I wanted to be-*Danielle and Ezekiel slide down Edmonton Mall's waterslide making them camera lens wet* the camera takes shows Duncan putting an arm around Gwen, Courtney rolling her eyes at the two, Trent fainting at the two, and DJ exploring in the __Kielder Forest._

_And now I think the answer is plain to see-*Heads to Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower at night* Sierra, Katie and Sadie, Beth, Paige, and Siena gush at James. Justin envy's James and Bonnie from behind knocks Justin to the ground._

_I wanna be famous- Ace __scams a bunch of people on the street while Stone passes him._

_I wanna live close to the sun- Christian chills on the beach of __Barcelona, Spain_

_So pack your bags cause I've already won-A detective hat falls on Daniella and LeShawna while their passing Big Ben._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way- Geoff and Bridgette make out on a gondola in Venice, __while Tan looks at Bridgette and glares at Geoff._

_Nothin' in my way- Al and Heather glare at each other on top of the K2_

_I'll get there one day- Al and Heather look at each other again and smile but then turn around and grins evilly._

_Cause I wanna be famous- Yami walks alone in the streets of Ireland. Matt passes him._

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na na na na na na na na na na-The jumbo jet swerves in the air with Chris, Chef, and Mildred inside._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous- The jumbo swerves behind fireworks of the 42 TD contestants_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous- Chef, Chris, and Blaineley look at who is steering the plane and find out Talia is steering the plane and groans._

_(Whistling I Wanna Be Famous)- Everyone is at the elimination ceremony while Chris looks at them all with one keychain in his hand while fireworks are exploding in the background._

* * *

"As I said before. Total Drama will be having all our old contestants how about we see them for yourself?" Chris says to the camera.

"Hey coach." Ty the new intern says.

"It's Chris," Chris groans. "Anyways where are our old contestants?" Chris asks.

"They decided not to well…..come?" Ty says unsure.

"WHAT?You know we can't have this show without them!" Chris says shaking Ty violently.

"Fine, they got delayed," Ty says.

"How?" Chris asks.

*Camera shows all the old cast*

The bus is hanging off a cliff again.

"Again? Before the show? I'm calling my lawyers!" Courtney whines once again.

"Mellow your yellow," Duncan says to Courtney.

"Don't even talk to me!" Courtney shrieks, walking away.

Cody came out of the washroom. "So what happened?" Cody asks.

"Courtney is yelling at Duncan again," Bridgette groans.

"Its harshing everybody's mood," Geoff adds.

"OMG! NEED TO BLOG!" Sierra says and gets her laptop and blogs about the Duncney fights.

"Isn't it like their 8th time on this bus?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah I think…hmm. They argued 1, 3, 5, 4, 6 ,8 times. Yeah 8 Tyson," Lindsay nods.

Everybody groaned. Courtney then sighed and walked back after most people were back at their seats.

"Oh my gawsh. Remember when we fought in that camping challenge in Total Drama Island, Sadie?" Katie asks.

"Like yeah. That tore us apart and then you got voted off," Sadie agrees.

"I remember," Katie says.

"Voting you off was soooooo not cool," Sadie says.

"Like your elimination was too," Katie adds.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yells.


	4. Final AN

Okay, this will be the last Author note before I post my almost complete story. Well good news; I am almost done my story. Bad news; it's Christmas and my life is chaotic during this time of the year which isn't good. Well anyways I am still positively, 100% sure I am not quitting. Well anyways go vote on my poll please. And I will hopefully hear what you readers have to say soon.

Also I want to say some of the votes are places, cities, or countries. The country options are because I haven't found the perfect place to hold the challenge. Cities and places I already got stuff in store for them though.


	5. Okay, my final AN before

A/N: Well I've made this thing a while ago and just wondering, is anyone still reading? Because if you are I'm really sorry if you are patiently waiting for the next update or anything and I'm going to probably replace this with my first chapter which is almost done. Anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask in the reply box and I'll answer them next chapter right under the Author Notes and if it's more personal PM me if you want. Just as it's not these _**'Who will be eliminated next?' 'Where are the contestants going next?' 'Can I switch teams or make someone lose?', and etc. Well if you're asking pair your character by a PM by all means do so. My 'crew' (Friends in Real Life) and I are going to take care of the couple decisions.**_

Okay Questions.

_**Question-**Is there actually going to be 50 episodes?  
A- Yes_

_**Question**- Am I going to reuse some places from the last season?  
A- Yep. I probably will be lazy and not look up 50 places although I think I know more than 50._

A word to people  
_  
__**CrescentAngel-**I'm sorry you didn't get in but I posted the list before I read your review so I might make use of Talia as an aftermath host or intern._

**TaylorMan021983-** I also apologize for not letting Kenny in when I said you accepted but I was like bombarded with male apps and chose them over your character.


	6. I'm sorry I lied I NEED YOUR ADVICE!

A/N: Eww I have so many Author notes and messages, but okay I am almost done, I finished everything except one part the introductions of your characters, I don't know if I want to do this or not because it's been a month or so overdue and I know you guys have been waiting for who knows how long so I need your feedback, here are the options and leave a PM or review or whatever.

* * *

the introduction of your characters

skip it for now and upload it whenever I have time to introduce

forget the introductions because I only got 2 introduced…


	7. Italy Fun! Part 1

**A/N-Hooray! First real chapter is up! Also feel free to ask me any questions. Anyways I know this is going to sound rushed and etc. But mostly because I can't do third person like this, script sounds easier but I know the rules. Also split it into two because I apparently need to add an extra challenge because my co-author (my friend) says it's too short and now realizing it actually is a little on the short side..Oh and ****new poll**** like always and I also split it into too because it's too long to read i**_**n one because it might get boring..**_

_**Question: What was the hardest part to write in this chapter, like was it hard and that's why it took so long and hasn't posted?**_

_**Answer: The hardest/longest part was the introduction of the newbies and trying to write them perfect according to people's wishes and writing in 3**__**rd**__** person. The intro to the newcomers probably took me a month plus procrastination…..**_

**Also does anyone get the pun of the chapter? If not I'll answer it.**_**  
**_

* * *

_Chris McLean proudly stood on top of the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet before jumping off. "Welcome to the fourth season of Total Drama!" Chris begins, "this season we are bringing all of our old contestants back with 18 new contestants. 42 contestants, 50 episodes and places to travel; what will happen? Found out this season of TOTAL! DRAMA! AROUND THE WORLD IN 50 EPISODES!" _

_*Theme song*  
*= before the lyrics start._

_Theme song starts_- A camera passes Chris, Mildred, Chef, and Ty as a door is open in mid-flight dropping all the luggage and some animals and Izzy, Nera, Zakk, and Eva.

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_-*Izzy, Nera, Zakk and Eva land and submerge in the Great Barrier Reef near the coast* and see Owen naked and farting making Eva, Nera, Zakk head up and the camera flies to Dan smoking pot.

_You Guys are on my mind_- Cody, Harold, and Lydia begin playing a video game demo in Edmonton Mall while Lindsay and Tyler pass; Tyler carrying many bags.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_-*Danielle and Ezekiel slide down Edmonton Mall's waterslide making them camera lens wet* the camera takes shows Duncan putting an arm around Gwen, Courtney rolling her eyes at the two, Trent fainting at the two, and DJ exploring in the Kielder Forest.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_-*Heads to Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower at night* Sierra, Katie and Sadie, Beth, Paige, and Siena gush at James. Justin envy's James and Bonnie from behind knocks Justin to the ground.

_I wanna be famous- Ace _scams a bunch of people on the street while Stone passes him.

_I wanna live close to the sun_- Christian chills on the beach of Barcelona, Spain

_So pack your bags cause I've already won-_A detective hat falls on Daniella and LeShawna while their passing Big Ben.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way- _Geoff and Bridgette make out on a gondola in Venice, while Tan looks at Bridgette and glares at Geoff.

_Nothin' in my way_- Al and Heather glare at each other on top of the K2

_I'll get there one day- _Al and Heather look at each other again and smile but then turn around and grins evilly.

_Cause I wanna be famous- _Yami walks alone in the streets of Ireland. Matt passes him.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na na na na na na na na na na_-The jumbo jet swerves in the air with Chris, Chef, and Mildred inside.

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous- _The jumbo swerves behind fireworks of the 42 TD contestants

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous- _Chef, Chris, and Blaineley look at who is steering the plane and find out Talia is steering the plane and groans.

_(Whistling I Wanna Be Famous)- _Everyone is at the elimination ceremony while Chris looks at them all with one marshmallow in his hand while fireworks are exploding in the background.

* * *

"As I said before. Total Drama will be having all our old contestants how about we see them for yourself?" Chris says to the camera.

"Hey coach." Ty the new intern says.

"It's Chris," Chris groans. "Anyways where are our old contestants?" Chris asks.

"They decided not to well…..come?" Ty says unsure.

"WHAT?You know we can't have this show without them!" Chris says shaking Ty violently.

"Fine, they got delayed," Ty says.

"How?" Chris asks.

*Camera shows all the old cast*

The bus is hanging off a cliff again….

"Again? Before the show? I'm calling my lawyers!" Courtney whines once again.

"Mellow your yellow," Duncan says to Courtney.

"Don't even talk to me!" Courtney shrieks, walking away.

Cody came out of the washroom. "So what happened?" Cody asks.

"Courtney is yelling at Duncan again," Bridgette groans.

"Its harshing everybody's mood," Geoff adds.

"OMG! NEED TO BLOG!" Sierra says, getting her laptop and blogs about the Duncney fights.

"Isn't it like their 8th time on this bus?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah I think…hmm. They argued 1,3,5,4,6,8 times. Yeah, 8 Tyson," Lindsay nods.

Everybody groaned. Courtney then sighed and walked back after most people were back at their seats.

"Oh my gawsh. Remember when we fought in that camping challenge in Total Drama Island, Sadie?" Katie asks.

"Like yeah. That tore us apart and then you got voted off," Sadie agrees.

"I remember," Katie says.

"Voting you off was soooooo not cool," Sadie says.

"Like your elimination was too," Katie adds.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yells.

"Courtney, calm down," Beth says.

"Be quiet Beth!" Courtney snaps.

"Be quiet Courtney. If it wasn't your fault we wouldn't be stuck here," Trent says.

"It was Duncan trying to take over once again and distracting me!" Courtney yelled.

Then the Total Drama Jumbo Jet appeared beside the hanging bus. "You guys look like you need help," Chris chuckles.

"They do coach," Ty says.

"It's Chris!" Chris yells.

Ty shrugged as Chris and him helped the contestants get into the plane and then headed back to the airport.

"Okay. Let's introduce out first contestant; Sierra!" Chris announces.

The tall purple haired uber fan stepped out. "LIKE OMG CHRIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM HERE AGAIN! NEED AN AIRBAG!" Sierra says getting an air bag and hyperventilating in the bag.

"Onto the next person; Noah!" Chris announced.

"Another season again? Oh joy," Noah says.

"That's the spirit Noah! Next our couples Bridgette and Geoff, Gwen, and Duncan, Lindsay and Tyler and Heather and Alejandro!" Chris announced.

"We're not even a couple," Heather scoffs.

"Yeah," Al rolled his eyes.

"Since Geoff is here I am so happy," Bridgette says cuddling with Geoff.

"I am happy too babe," Geoff says.

"Yeah whatever Chris. I just hope we don't do that singing thing," Gwen says.

"Yeah. And me and Gwen are a great couple better than Princess and me ever were," Duncan says.

"It's Gwen and I and IT'S COURTNEY!" Courtney says stepping off the plane to introduce herself. "Anyways is the confessional still in the washroom?" Courtney asks.

Ty and Chris nodded and Courtney walked to the washroom to talk.

_Confessional (Washroom)_

_Courtney- "Ugh! It hasn't been even a full day and Duncan is so annoying!"_

_*Fast Forwards (past the insults)*_

"_And to think he has the right to call me princess!" _

_*Fast Forwards (Again)*_

"_He is such a moron!" _

_*Fast Forward (Guess I was wrong about skipping the insults)*_

"_Ungrateful, idiotic, ogre,"_

_*Fast Forwards (Stop fast forwarding Courtney)_

"_I don't care if that….that…..that…..lying, cheating incompetent, useless, heartbreaking fool comes crawling back!"_

_*Fast Forward*_

"_But whatever I do not like DUNCAN!" Courtney yells blushing when she said Duncan, but then suddenly she realizes then camera is still there, and in a swift motion she decided to punch the camera, leaving the screen thing with that grey thing._

_End of confessional_

"Now Owen!" Chris says.

"Hey guys," Owen says and glomps Chris and Ty.

"Hey," Chris and Ty say, suffocating. "Okay. Next person is…."

LeShawna stepped off and smiled and waved. "This year LeShawna will be bringing home the big ones," LeShawna says.

"Please. You're just a loser. At least I won the money last season," Heather says rolling her eyes.

"Wanna fight?" LeShawna asks angrily walking to Heather.

"Technically you didn't win because Zeke threw the money in the volcano," Harold says stepping off.

"Whatever nerdling," Heather scoffs flipping her now new long hair.

"Why do you have to keep reliving that moment, eh?" Ezekiel asks stepping off.

"Because that money should have been MINE!" Heather barks at Ezekiel.

As Heather barked at Zeke, Zeke's toque flew into Eva's face as she stepped off. Then right on cue Eva got the toque off her face and walked over to Zeke. "Listen homeschool. You got a lot of nerve making this toque fly into my face and for that stupid sexist comment!" Eva also barks. Soon Heather and Eva barked at Zeke until Zeke whimpered and hid behind Chris.

"Poor Zeke. Anyways let's welcome LeShawna, Harold, Ezekiel and Eva!" Chris exclaims still being suffocated by Owen.

"I can't believe we are in another season Sadie!" Katie exclaims hopping up and down.

"I like know," Sadie says following Katie.

"The twins who share a brain. Katie and Sadie," Chris groans already annoyed by the two.

DJ stepped off and smiled and waved to the other contestants.

Beth stepped off and immediately hugged Lindsay. "Hi Lindsay," Beth says hugging her.

"Hey Bertha!" Lindsay says.

"Oh. My Gosh. They are so cute like us," Katie says.

"I know," Sadie replies.

"Anyways; here is DJ and Beth. Next!" Chris yells.

"No, it's Bertha." Lindsey says correcting Chris.

"Sure it is…" Chris replies.

The next contestant to step off was Justin, wearing his sunglasses.

"Hiya Justin, how's it been?" Owen asks running up and hugging the boy.

"Hey, my people say I can't ruin my body so get off?" Justin says trying to push off the boy but failing.

"Oh, sorry Justin," Owen replies.

(Sorry if I forgot any of the original characters, and if you do notice one missing, PM or review and I'll give them some lines and bonding with characters PS. Keep reading for Izzy)

After a while of bickering from a certain selection and some hugs, get togethers, and some fights and threats a bus came and off stepped a couple of people.

The first person off was a girl with dark blonde hair, with platinum highlights with hazel eyes, and with the simple, simple bit tanned skin and is around 5'7. She wore a simple light pink button-up blouse, a high-waist white skirt, nude colored knee-high stockings, and white Mary-Janes. Other than that she had easily seen ear piercings.

"First off is Kristen something!" Chris announced pointing to the girl.

"Well being first feels like you are the best or well prefect; oh and it's Stanley," Kristi responded.

"Oh hi Stanley," Noah joked, putting his face into one of his books.

A bunch of people, mostly guys and some girls chuckled while Courtney just glared, glared right at her.

The next contestant stepped off and began to speak before a plane unsafely came down. It was the new jumbo jet which was an exact same replica of the old one. "Anyways I really don't need to guide you through it's the same jet you were in/saw," Chris mumbled and went inside to his hot tub.

"Did anyone else get what he said?" Lindsay asked.

A bunch of people shook their heads.

"Hey guys, is there someone who was supposed to be here?" Tyler asked.

"IZZY!" Everyone screamed and then the plane began to move.

*Switches to Izzy steering the plane*

Izzy was steering with her feet, cackling as she passed the Pacific Ocean at high speeds.

*Flashes back to the contestants*

All the contestants were holding on to their dear lives two people came, one covered in bubbles and one with a greenish goo as their face who was mumbling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed some contestants.

The bubble face then chuckled, "You should have seen your faces!" Chris said laughing, and the green faced person who was chef laughed too.

"Anyways we got enough time to introduce our new contestants while we're passing the Pacific Ocean," Chris said. "Okay let's welcome those people…." Chris said with an either bored or annoyed or a face in disgust.

**[1]**"Hey! I take offence to that!" Courtney crossed her arms.

"He means the new people smart one." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well don't worry, we won't be that new when we get on air, will we?" Stone, the street kid implied showing off a sly grin of his.

"Yeah let's just chill and let things go from there." Christian piped up in his usual chilled out attitude.

"Sure let's just do what party boy says." Siena sarcastically commented, walking up and joining the conversation.

"Hey, now i take offence to that!" Geoff gave Siena a look and as a reaction she became a new person without hesitation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were here." Siena sweetly smiled, apologizing to the harm she had caused.

"Okay that was Stone and Christian and Siena," Chris said not really knowing or expecting what was going on.

"Is that how you want us to introduce ourselves?" Daniella asked.

"Think so," Matthew replied.

"Aww this is nice, getting to talk about each other," Paige said in a cute, sweet tone.

"Yeah it is," Bonnie said appearing out of the shadows.

Paige screamed as soon as Bonnie stepped out of the shadows, breaking one of the windows, but luckily LeShawna and Alejandro pushed Owen to the broken window and sealed it, preventing anyone from falling out.

"Okay….I'm going to introduce these guys now….here is Daniella, then Matt, then Paige," Chris announced, still very confused.

"Hi guys, I'm Jennifer" Jennifer said her face still sticking into the book Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry.

"Hey what book is that?" Daniella asked.

"Roll of Thunder- Hear me cry." Jennifer says not even lifting her head up to look at anyone.

"I love that book!" Daniella exclaimed.

"It's a classic I guess you can say," Noah responded.

"Hey nerdling stop commenting on almost everything," Duncan says carving a skull onto the wall out of boredom.

"Hey guys do you know how much it costs for a plane?" Chris yelled to Duncan who was already vandalizing the perfectly, well not perfect but new plane.

Duncan shrugged and tossed it almost hitting Cody, which made Cody wet himself.

"Aww poor Codykins, I'll help you change," Sierra said in that voice she used around Cody.

_*Confessional* (Washroom)_

_Sierra: Okay so after Cody said he was my friend or something, the obsession is back on!_

_Cody: Oh great, it's obsessive Sierra and with new ladies…great._

_*End of Confessional*_

Then a girl with light blonde hair, medium-length and with some poofiness at the bottom with side bangs covering the right eye and had a dark gray left eye and lighter gray blind right eye which were both half-almond shaped and wore a short-sleeved red tie-up shirt reaching her stomach, wearing a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and blue jean cut-off short-shorts, and black knee-length cowgirl boots leaped onto the table. "Howdy ya'll, I am Danielle but call my Dixie!" Dixie said quite loudly.

"Hey! Feet off the table!" Chris yelled annoyed by most contestants.

"Hey Dixie, I come from the farm and you're from the country I guess we have stuff in common," Beth said.

"Hey Dixie, I like that accent of yours, eh" Ezekiel complimented.

"Why thanks hun, I love your accent too," Dixie said.

"Uh, gee thanks," Ezekiel said feeling his heart beat a bit faster than usual.

Courtney, Kristi, Gwen, Noah, Duncan, and some others though got a bit irritated by Dixie's loud and annoying voice.

_*Confessional (Washroom)*_

_Kristi: Man that Dixie sure is something…but I guess I shouldn't judge right now._

_Courtney: Oh, when I get the chance right after gothy and Eva and Heather and Alejandro get kicked out she's going down. Like no one is that loud. Not even Owen!_

_Beth: That Dixie girl seems nice. I really think I can bond with her._

_Ezekiel: My heart's beating faster! Is that normal, eh?_

_Dixie: Aww I just like already meeting a few nice people but I'm sorta worried some people might hate me already, just by their looks they gave._

_*End of Confessional*_

"That leaves us with 8 people left to introduce ourselves." Chris said waiting for one of them to talk, "What bout you kid with the thing."

Dan opened his mouth and then closed it, then opened it. "Okay so I'm Dan and I like weed and all that. Anyone wanna try?" Dan asked.

"HEY! THERE ARE KIDS WATCHING THIS!" Chris yelled, "And if kids see people doing these kinds of things then they are going to do it and then there is going to be angry parents and angry parents equal lawsuits and lawsuits equal bankruptcy and bankruptcy equals being one of those poor street kids."

"Now this is where you say I take offence," Geoff whispered to Stone.

"I take offence?" Stone said confused.

"GUYS! ENOUGH WITH THAT JOKE! IT'S MINE!" Courtney screamed annoyed that people have been using it as a joke, mocking her.

"Someone needs to chill," Christian whispered to DJ and DJ snickered.

"I heard that!" Courtney yelled to Christian.

Tan groaned and decided to shut everyone up by introducing himself too.

"Hey guys. I'm Tan and I love the nature and stuff and also I love surfing and has become my interest because of something. And also I am not from the USA although people might mistake me for a Californian or Hawaiian." Tan said.

" Of course you're not from the US, you're not obese," Duncan said laughing only earning him complete silence.

"Not funny Duncan," Trent said.

"That's like soooooooo rude to those people from America," Katie said.

"Oh my gosh I know right, Katie," Sadie said.

"Well there has been a proven fat that-" Harold says before getting cut off by Chris.

"Hey most our viewers are American so I suggest you guys keep your trap shut!" Chris yelled once more in annoyance.

"Yeah you better keep it closed or I will. I did not waste my time going through anger management to not be on the show again. Even though I don't care," Eva said in her usual voice.

"Hey girl, what are you playing?" Lindsay asked a certain girl who was playing on her Nintendo DS.

"A video game," The girl called Lydia said to Lindsay.

"Wha? Oh you mean like a mini TV?" Lindsay asked eagerly wanting to look at it.

"Sure….." Lydia said.

_*Confessional (Lavatory or something)*_

_Lydia: You know most girls in my school aren't interested in video games and most of those girls a like the girly girl type which fits Lindsay, yet why does she sound so interested?_

_*End of Confessional*_

"Hey kid, over here," A boy who was in the shadows said to Justin.

"What do you want kid, I can't be here with you, it'll ruin my image." Justin said looking at his nails.

"Wanna play a game? If I win I get 10 bucks and if you win I'll pay you double, deal?" Ace asked.

"Sure kid could always use the money. What game are we playing?" Justin asked.

"Well find the ace out of these 3 cards after I shuffle them." Ace said with a very sinister grin.

"Hey you're Ace and I have to find an ace, how ironic," Justin says chuckling.

Ace shuffled the cards quickly faster than the naked eye and exchanged the ace card to a queen. "There now choose," Ace said.

Justin carefully analyzed the cards and chose the left one.

"Ooh sorry kid tough luck." Ace said sticking his hand out.

Justin grumbled and handed him 10 bucks.

James sat on a table.

"Ooh hot guy there," Katie said pointing to James.

"Dibs!" Sadie said and ran over to him.

"Hey girls," James said in a calm voice.

"Oh my gosh like do you wanna out with me?" Katie asked.

"No me, see I dibed it so choose me." Sadie said gushing over him.

"Sorry but I don't feel like dating.." James said walking away and then to Courtney.

"You seem mad today. Still mad about you being cheated on?" James asked sitting down beside her.

"No. And you better not mention that or else." Courtney threatened.

"Look, okay I feel bad for you, like he was a huge jerk. Chance I get if we're on the same team I'm going to vote him out." James said smiling.

Courtney smiled, "Really? That's so sweet."

James chuckled and Courtney got up and walked away smiling.

Yami was in a corner well an opposite corner wondering where Chris went because after being stressed he left somewhere.

Heather saw this opportunity and walked over to Yami. "Hey kid do you want to start an alliance?" Heather asked.

"No now beat it," Yami said. He hated Heather, he just did and asking for an alliance was a stupid thing to do. She would backstab him soon.

"But are you sure?" Heather asked.

Leshawna got angry hearing Heather being low enough to trick a person to join her alliance and walked over there. "Hey you, he said no now leave him alone." Leshawna said pushing her away only to push Heather onto Alejandro.

"So we meet again Heather," Alejandro said flirting with her.

"Beat it," Heather said leaving.

"Hey thanks," Yami said to Leshawna.

Zakk one of the last two not introduced was singing a song and Nera was just hanging around talking to a few people.

*Camera cuts to Izzy*

Izzy drove the plane so close to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and so fast that it straightened it and then she turned it around again making it slanted again and then Chris came and landed the plane.

"Okay contestants, exit the plane and don't break it!" Chris yelled as he stepped off.

*Camera cuts to the outside*

All 42 contestants were outside with Chris waiting for their challenge.

"Okay are you ready for the first challenge? Anyways its simple all you have to do is get to the top of the tower of Pisa, of course on the outer side, and be careful it's not very safe. You can do anything in means of getting there, but how about some climbing? " Chris said and got his helicopter with Chef and flew to the top.

"I say we should team up, what wants to be with me?" Kristi asked.

Dan shrugged and stuck up his hand, as did Christian and Noah.

Courtney decided to start climbing. Duncan, Zakk Gwen, Yami, Eva, Alejandro, Heather, Justin and Izzy did as well.

"Come on Cody!" Sierra chirped picking up Cody with one hand and began to try to climb up.

Bonnie began to leap in the air, managing to grab rail or ledge or whatever.

"Oh hey, this is just like in a video game," Lydia said analyzing the tower and finding a rope dangling from the side. "Oh hey this is cool. I found a rope!" Lydia said.

Lindsay heard Lydia and decided to follow her. Tyler tried to catch up to Lindsay but failing and fell and continuously fell off the tower.

Geoff and Bridgette climbed together, frequently looking at each other to see if they were okay. Tan was a bit behind them, butting into their random conversations time to time, and managing to impress Bridgette.

Sadie threw Katie into the first ledge and then Beth and Nera who volunteered and then the three grabbed onto each other's legs to link together and get close enough for Sadie to reach and get picked up, which worked.

"Oooh I know just what to do!" Dixie said stealing a rope from someone who was drowning and someone threw the rope in order to save him.

Dixie than climbed up to a very tall tree and lassoed the rope to the other side of the tower and swung from it. And almost reached the top.

Ezekiel climbed the tree too and followed Dixie and Leshawna and DJ took advantage and did so too.

Kristi and her gang managed to find a grappling hook and they all one at a time began to climb up to the next ledge.

Trent and Harold after running out of ideas began to climb the tower slowly.

Ace returned to the tower after leaving to get some sturdy rope that someone had to buy for him and got on a tree and threw it to the other side, noticing there was already a rope there, he facepalmed and used that rope and swung over.

Owen had a bit of trouble getting up and kept on trying.

James had already been scaling the tower for a long time as did Paige, Matthew, and Stone.

Siena was slowly scaling the tower not really sure how this was gonna work because she was barely a couple feet off the ground and was scared to death. Her fear of heights had overcome her and she began to feel scared.

Matthew noticed it and came down to her and said in a soft tone, "Don't be scared here I'll help you get up there." Matt said and pulled her to one of the ledges. Then he got a rope and threw it into Izzy's back and then Sienna got dragged with her very fast.

Sienna began to scream and felt herself being hurt from banging into the thing but soon it was over when Izzy was at the top first and then Sienna came second. "I'm okay," Sienna said collapsing to the floor.

The rest of the people began to give up searching and climbed.

"Okay that's Izzy in first and Sienna in second." Chris says and a sign comes up showing the place the contestants placed.

*Camera flashes to Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, and Zakk*

"I. Can, almost…see the top," Courtney says tiredly.

Gwen climbed with all her strength and then she almost fell and looked at how high she was."

"Come on babe almost there," Duncan says climbing still, not feeling tired.

"Eww, stop the goo goo and love junk," Courtney said in disgust.

"You seemed fine with it when you and Duncan were together," Gwen said.

"Oh be quiet gothy, I can't believe I feel in love with him." Courtney replied in a harsh tone.

Zakk rolled his eyes at the guys fighting and climbed to the top.

The #3 appeared beside Zakk's face on the board. "And here is Zakk at 3rd," Chris says patting Zakk.

*Camera cuts to Sierra and Cody*

"Look Codykins the top….hey what are those two fighting about?" Sierra says looking at Duncan, Courtney and Gwen.

"I dunno, but can you get us to the top? You're giving me a wedgie!" Cody yelled in pain.

"Oh right." Sierra said climbing up the tower and then as they reached the top the board appeared with Sierra's head beside 4th and Cody's at 5th.

*Flashes to Heather and Alejandro*

"Need help my chica?" Alejandro asked.

"No I do not," Heather said turning her head away.

_*Confessional (Lavatory)*_

_Heather: Oh please he just wants to help but then when I don't know it, BAM! He betrays me. It's just a simple revenge that is so predictable. I know we had a thing but I can't trust him no matter what._

_*End of Confessional*_

*Camera heads to Justin who is at the top*

"Congrats dude, you came in 6th," Chris said as the board did its thing.

*Cuts to Bridgette, Geoff, Tan, Lindsay, Lydia, Stone who are all hanging onto each other because of an incident of a ledge and it cracking and grabbing onto the piece of stone beside it*

"Great we're all stuck here," Bridgette groaned.

"It's all Tan's fault, he just had to get in our way and be in the middle of us," Geoff pouted.

"Someone's jealous…." Lindsay chirped.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tan replied.

"Hey just wondering but does he ever speak?" Bridgette asked her head sort of facing to Stone.

"Haven't heard him speak…" Geoff said.

Lindsay and Tan nodded.

"Hey kids we're waiting for people to come up; so hurry up!" Chris yelled to them.

The contestants hanging on rolled their eyes.

"Can't you help us?" Tan asked.

"It's Chris we're talking about. Wouldn't even let me have hot water in the Yukon," Bridgette said glaring at Chris.

"Oh you guys know me so well," Chris said smirking and left them.

"Wait guys. I've seen this all in a video game, we just need the bottom person to climb on top of all of us to get to the top. Lindsay, go." Lydia said with pride.

Lindsay shook but climbed and hung onto the backs of Stone then Geoff then Lydia then Bridgette then Tan and reached the top.

"Yay! I did it!" Lindsay cheered as a 7 was beside Lindsay's face on the board.

"Your nails are sharp," Geoff whined.

"Sorry," Lindsay yelled.

Next Stone did the same thing, then Geoff, then Lydia, then Bridgette and then finally Tan did so.

Stone had an 8, Geoff's face had a 9 beside it, Lydia had a 10, Bridgette an 11, Tan a 12.

"So what do you think about those 3 down there?" Chris asked the contestants.

"I think they need to sort this problem out," Bridgette said.

"Yeah they are harshing people's moods," Geoff added.

"Izzy agrees," Izzy agreed in 3rd person.

"Eh, just let them fight it out," Zakk said.

"Those people scare me," Lindsay said.

"Must blog…." Sierra felt tempted to jump off the tower to blog right now but didn't which made Cody scared.

"Oh look here comes Katie, Sadie, Beth, Nera and behind them by a bit is Eva." Chris told the people at the top.

Nera finished 13th, while Katie came in 14th, Beth at 15th and Sadie at 16th.

"That was so tiring," Sadie said gasping for air.

"Really? Because for me it felt like a breeze," Katie said, Beth agreeing and Nera just watching at this point.

"No it was not!" Sadie said.

"Guys hush, Eva's here." Beth said in a frightened tone.

Eva came up in her usually grumpy manner. Placing in 17th. "Had to take care of some business, so I returned to the bottom," Eva said.

"What did you do?" Nera asked.

*Flashes to the bottom where that Scottish guy from the interview was, who was kneeling after being hit by a golf club, then flashes back*

"I'm here," Bonnie said appearing in the blink of an eye.

"Woah, where'd you come from?" Zakk asked.

"Oh nowhere," Bonnie said as the board placed an 18 beside her face.

"Guys some help here?" Tyler asked as he finished climbing up the tower.

Bridgette and Tan helped him up and then the board did its job.

"Oh hey Tyson!" Lindsay chirped.

"Who, me?" Ty asked.

"No him," Lindsay said pointing to Tyler.

"Lindsay…I'm Tyler, not Tyson." Tyler said sighing.

"Okay," Lindsay said.

"Yee-haw! We're at the top!" Dixie exclaimed, placing 20th.

Leshawna then climbed up. "Ooh, never been so tired in my life," Leshawna complained.

DJ who was right behind nodded.

"Guys, thanks for leaving me, eh." Ezekiel whined.

The board then again put the numbers on which they placed in.

''Somebody help me!" Heather yelled as she put one finger on the top

Siena sighed and helped her despite her disliking Heather.

"Congrats Heather on coming in 24th. So where is that boyfriend of yours?" Chris joked.

"Not even funny," Heather said facing her head away from Chris.

"I'm right here." Alejandro said climbing up smirking at Heather.

Noah then climbed up. "I'm here. By the way tell those three to be quiet." Noah said annoyed at the three down there bickering.

Behind him Christian then Dan then Kristi who was very annoyed.

"Yes, finally up!" Christian said.

"Now can I smoke-" Dan said before Chris cutting in saying no.

"Thanks a lot guys. Help you and now you ditch me." Kristi said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh look here comes Yami and Paige," Chris says.

Paige was a bit exhausted and Yami just became quiet.

"Man that was some workout." Paige said whipping her forehead.

Yami kept quiet.

"Anyways, Trent and that other guy were right behind us but sort of got into that fight down there," Paige said to the group.

Harold then came up placing 32nd and Trent 33rd.

"Man, you almost killed us," Trent said once up sat down on the ground.

"I just told them something and then they all yell and chase me," Harold says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

After about 5 minutes or so, the group at the top got bored. Some tried to get a tan, others waited for the others to come before they got heat stroke.

"Hey guys I'm here!" James yelled and Ace was right behind him.

"Congrats on getting 34th and 35th I guess?" Chris said and the board added the numbers.

Then Jennifer came up, sweating a bit too much.

*Confessional (Washroom)*

Jennifer: Okay so thing is I sweat a lot in the summer and I know it's bad.

*End of Confessional*

"Uhhhhhh…" was what most of the contestants said after seeing Jennifer sweating like a pig on a summer's day.

"Don't ask…" Jennifer said and then Daniella reached the top and following behind was Matthew.

"Hooray for 37th and 38th for Daniella and Matthew," Beth said.

*Back to "The Fight"*

After a lot of bickering Gwen finally stopped and said, "Guys we need to finish this challenge so come on!" Gwen yelled and began climbing.

"Well she does have a point…" Courtney said.

Duncan shrugged and followed.

After some climbing Gwen reached the top, her body red and after came Duncan than Courtney.

"I still can't believe you beat me," Courtney said to Duncan in disbelief.

"Well too bad, maybe next time you can beat mean," Duncan said in a calm voice.

"You guys could have came sooner but nooo, just had to fight didn't you?" Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyways hoist Owen," Chris said rolling his eyes.

The interns minus Ty pulled Owen on top.

"Okay so this was to determine you teams, and how it worked was in the order you came in. You are labeled 1, 2, 3 depending on who came in what place. Since Izzy came first she's on Team one, Siena was second; team two, and whoever placed 3rd is in team three and keep repeating that, anyways here's the list, and don't correct me if it had an error."

"Okay Team one is Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Lydia, Nera, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, Dan, Yami, James, Daniella and Gwen." Chris announced.

"Team two is Siena, Cody, Stone, Bridgette, Katie, Eva, Dixie, Ezekiel, Noah, Kristi, Harold, Ace, Matthew, and Duncan."

"And team three is Zakk, Justin, Geoff, Tan, Beth, Bonnie, Leshawna, Heather, Christian, Paige, Trent, Jennifer, Courtney, and Owen."

"But I have to be with Katie!" Sadie whined.

"No we don't," Katie snapped.

Sadie gasped in shock.

"Thank you Katie, okay, now, listen." Chris said.

_*Confessional (Lavatory)*_

_Katie: Okay what I did to Sadie was mean but come on, it just felt like it was needed._

_*End of confessional*_

"Now the next part is when I yell your team number, yell out an animal or a country and that is your team name, loudest animal and country is your name. We're trying something new okay?" Chris said.

The contestants replied by groaning.

"Okay team one!" Chris yelled.

"Monkey!"

"Snail!"

"Brazil!"

"Mexico!"

"Denmark!"

"Germany!"

"Vietnam!"

"Pakistan!"

"Polar Bear!"

"Whale!"

"Koala!"

"Izzy!"

"Pig!"

"Penguin!"

"Okay, Denmark Koalas it is," Chris said, "Now team two!"

"Dolphin!"

"Shark!"

"Sheep!"

"Narwhal!"

"Unicorn!"

"Snake!"

"Cow!"

"Butterfly!"

"Canada!"

"South Africa!"

"Thailand!"

"Gorilla!"

"Swan!"

"Poland!"

"Zimbabwe!"

"I heard Thailand and Gorilla, coach," Ty says to Chris.

"Eh, Thailand Gorillas are you guys." Chris shrugged, "Team Three!"

"France!"

"Armadillos!"

"Quebec!"

"Quebec's not a country and I say Senegal!"

"It will once Bloc Québécois wins!"

"Scotland!"

"Jamaica!"

"United Kingdom of Great Britain!"

"Russia!"

"Philippines!"

"Venezuela!"

"Dog!"

"Coyote!"

"Eagle!"

"Donkey!"

"Human!"

"Okay….I, say Venezuela Armadillos," Chris says.

Then suddenly Ty's phone began to ring. "Yello, this is Ty, uh huh, yeah, kay…..really?" Then Ty hung up the phone.

"Hey coach…'she's' coming!" Ty said.

Chris began to panic, "Oh no! Oh no! Not _her_!" Chris said frightened that he began to chew on the clipboard.

In a matter of seconds a pink gem helicopter hovered by the tower and out stepped a familiar female with a red dress. "I'm back and here to co-host Total Drama around the World in 50 Episodes. I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran," Blaineley said and then it was like the world stopped. Everybody's mouths were wide open, some covered their eyes, others screamed and Chris dropped his clipboard.

"Meet us next time on Total Drama around the world in 50 episodes, where we will finish the first challenge," Chris said almost fainting.

"Wait another episode before we finish leaving Italy? I'm calling my-" Courtney said before getting cut off. "Oh SHUT UP!" The entire cast yelled.

* * *

**1-Okay so Teamben helped me with thar idea so all credits for the first few lines go to him.**


	8. Italy Fun! Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've spent time outdoors and forgot to upload this so here it is now. And as you can easily see you'll find out which one was the extra challenge. And I don't know how to do eliminations yet so right now I'm putting up a poll for elimination but sometimes people forget to vote so if you really don't feel like it PM me and if can't PM me for a reason I guess put it in a review.**

**Black Plague facts to help understand the challenge better.  
1. Rats or fleas, unsanitary conditions, the plague being in the air, and bodily fluids spread the plague.**  
**2. If rich enough you could flee to the countryside and have a less higher risk of getting the plague.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama around the world in 50 Episodes, old contestants reunited and met a couple new ones. Courtney had an, eh, temper tantrum and we climbed the leaning tower of Pisa and on top we met…..Blaineley." Chris said mumbling the last word.

"I can't hear you!" Blaineley chirped.

"We met Blaineley our….co-host," Chris said struggling at the last word.

* * *

_*Theme song*  
*= before the lyrics start._

_Theme song starts_- A camera passes Chris, Mildred, Chef, and Ty as a door is open in mid-flight dropping all the luggage and some animals and Izzy, Nera, Zakk, and Eva.

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_-*Izzy, Nera, Zakk and Eva land and submerge in the Great Barrier Reef near the coast* and see Owen naked and farting making Eva, Nera, Zakk head up and the camera flies to Dan smoking pot.

_You Guys are on my mind_- Cody, Harold, and Lydia begin playing a video game demo in Edmonton Mall while Lindsay and Tyler pass; Tyler carrying many bags.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_-*Danielle and Ezekiel slide down Edmonton Mall's waterslide making them camera lens wet* the camera takes shows Duncan putting an arm around Gwen, Courtney rolling her eyes at the two, Trent fainting at the two, and DJ exploring in the Kielder Forest.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_-*Heads to Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower at night* Sierra, Katie and Sadie, Beth, Paige, and Siena gush at James. Justin envy's James and Bonnie from behind knocks Justin to the ground.

_I wanna be famous- Ace _scams a bunch of people on the street while Stone passes him.

_I wanna live close to the sun_- Christian chills on the beach of Barcelona, Spain

_So pack your bags cause I've already won-_A detective hat falls on Daniella and LeShawna while their passing Big Ben.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way- _Geoff and Bridgette make out on a gondola in Venice, while Tan looks at Bridgette and glares at Geoff.

_Nothin' in my way_- Al and Heather glare at each other on top of the K2

_I'll get there one day- _Al and Heather look at each other again and smile but then turn around and grins evilly.

_Cause I wanna be famous- _Yami walks alone in the streets of Ireland. Matt passes him.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na na na na na na na na na na_-The jumbo jet swerves in the air with Chris, Chef, and Mildred inside.

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous- _The jumbo swerves behind fireworks of the 42 TD contestants

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous- _Chef, Chris, and Blaineley look at who is steering the plane and find out Talia is steering the plane and groans.

_(Whistling I Wanna Be Famous)- _Everyone is at the elimination ceremony while Chris looks at them all with one marshmallow in his hand while fireworks are exploding in the background.

* * *

The cast's mouths were still dropped as they saw the horrible demon again.

"Oh ****, it's her," Duncan said.

"I thought she died," Heather whispered to the person beside her which was Alejandro.

"I agree," Alejandro nodded.

"Wait. Who is her again?" Cody asked.

"Me? I'm Blaineley!" Blaineley yelled to Cody.

"Anyways let's head to our next challenge!" Blaineley announced as the jumbo jet came beside the tower.

"Wait? We have to hop in?" Beth asked.

Chris nodded and waited for the contestants to jump in.

While in the plane most of the contestants sat at their team tables while some others sat alone like Yami.

Chris then walked into the room with a plate of spaghetti.

"Oooh. Can I have some?" Owen asked only to get Chef to come outside and throw a chef knife at Owen. "On second thought, I'll pass."

"Anyways our second challenge is the attack of the plague!" Chris announced as a couple of rats smirked at the contestants.

"I find that offensive! Most of Europe and some of Asia got the plague, so why mock Italy?" Harold asked in an annoyed tone.

"Be quiet. It's hard to stay on budget and give painful or gross challenges." Chris said. "In the plague one of the safest ways was to go to the country side and live there, which you'll have to do and you'll have to find it before we lock down the areas. Areas are split like they are towns or forest and etc. And there are also traps so use your knowledge of the plague and what not to do now." Chris also added.

"Wait. You're not thinking of killing us from the plague are you?" Daniella asked in a panicked tone.

"Sadly no but if you are covered with black paint from traps or are in lockdown in an area you're out. And the team with the most surviving members gets an advantage in the next challenge." Chris said, "And dropping you guys in our playing field in 3. 2. 1. Good luck!"

The contestants dropped and screamed as they collided with the ground.

"Ouch," Lindsay whined rubbing her head.

"Okay, Armadillos," Courtney said clapping her hands, "We go in a group and don't leave."

"But what about if we all get caught?" Paige asked.

"I have to agree with that," Jennifer agreed.

"But if we all get to the garden we get full points." Courtney said convincing some people.

Although some of the armadillos hated Courtney they decided to agree because if she was right they'd win and if they lost they could get everyone to vote her off.

"Okay, that way!" Courtney said pointing to the forest and began marching.

"Unlike Courtney and their team, I made a list and where to go." Kristi said to her team the gorillas.

"Duncan, Harold, Matthew and Cody, you'll head to the place where there is a source of water." Kristi said and those there followed the river.

"Eva, Noah, Bridgette, and Ezekiel, head to the forest like area." Kristi said to them and they left.

"Ace, Noah and Siena, you head to the rockier area over there," Kristi said pointing them to the route with mountains and bumpy tracks.

"And the rest of us, meaning me, Katie, Stone and Dixie, we head to the route that has that nice town over there." Kristi said as her group followed her.

"We'll wing ours." James said to his group and they nodded and went their ways while Lindsay and Lydia walked together to the river, Sierra, Nera, and Sadie walked to the town route and Izzy went through the forest and Al silently followed.

*Cuts to Lindsay and Lydia*

"Ooh, look water! I'm so thirsty!" Lindsay said in delight and ran to the water only to get hit by black ink, "Eww! It's gross!" Then a machine grabbed her and took her outside the challenge.

Lydia sighed and ran ahead to find a town with no one there and decided to look for a path, but didn't succeed as it was isolated by mountains.

*Cuts to Chris and Chef and Ty and Blaineley*

"Looks like Lydia is sorta stuck." Chris chuckled.

"Where should the route extend to right now Chris?" Chef asked Chris.

"I say hit the forest because there are so many there and will eliminate the Armadillos." Blaineley said.

"Excuse me, but is your name Chris? I think not, and that's no fun. Slowly head its way to the river." Chris said in a bit whiney a bit annoyed tone.

"Your name isn't either, it's Christopher!" Blaineley responded in a loud voice.

"Either way it's the same thing," Chris yelled.

"Nuh-uh." Blaineley yelled back.

Chef groaned and put his face in his head.

*Flashes to Armadillos*

"Left! Right! Now, uh….." Courtney said confused of where to go.

"Not so smart now," Heather smirked.

"Guys..why can't we all just get along?" Christian asked.

"I totally agree with this guy." Geoff said patting Christian on the back.

"So where do we go next?" Paige asked.

"Judging by where we're at by the sun I think we are east of where we started and that river looked like it extended to the east so I'm guessing we head north." Jennifer said to her team.

"Sounds like its right to me," Trent said

"I guess there is no harm," Tan muttered.

"Eh, might as well. Better than staying here where we have a more chance of all being caught." Zakk said beginning to walk north.

"Wait for me!" Bonnie said running to Zakk.

"But guys! We should head in a more straight line! Ugh!" Courtney said frustrated.

"Tough luck," Justin said looking at himself with his mirror.

"Yeah. Sorry Courtney but I believe Jennifer," Beth said following the others.

Leshawna followed the group too.

"I'm going to follow them," Owen said.

"Fine, I'll go too." Courtney said following her group.

*Flashes to Duncan, Harold, Matt, Cody*

"So….there is only a path to what looks to be a road to a village and then there is some giant hedges. What do we do nerdlings except Matt," Duncan asked as they were where once Lydia and Lindsay were.

"Well towns lead to the countryside, so it's near there of course. Basic facts," Harold said in his usual tone.

"I dunno. Maybe the place is hidden?" Cody said unsure.

Matt snapped his fingers and then realized it. "Cody, you're a genius. The right way is behind those giant hedges. I mean look doesn't it sort of make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess it does!" Cody said and a huge grin appeared.

"Okay then that way," Duncan said walking to the hedge.

Cody followed.

Matt turned around to Harold. "Aren't you coming?" He asked Harold.

"No way. I'm going my way and go to the countryside and once you find out your way is completely bogus you'll know who to be sorry to." Harold said marching to the village.

Matt shrugged and followed the group trying to pass the hedges.

"Ow! I think something bit me," Cody whined and saw a rat and then kicked it away and kept moving.

"Eh. Whatever. You'll be fine," Duncan said and kept walking.

*Flashes to Eva, Bridgette, Zeke*

"I think they went that way!" Bridgette said hearing Courtney's voice and decided to follow her team.

"Who said we were going to follow them?" Eva asked in an angry tone.

"It's just look. They seem like they know where they are going so come on….please?" Bridgette asked.

"I agree with what Bridgette says, eh. I mean they seem to know where they are going." Ezekiel said.

"Oh! So you're on the traitor's side?" Eva asked in a loud tone.

Ezekiel whimpered, "Yes…."

"Fine. Not like I need a sexist pig on my side." Eva said and followed the sound of Courtney's voice.

"Thanks for backing me up there," Bridgette said smiling.

"No problem," Ezekiel said walking beside Bridgette.

*Flashes to Ace, Noah and Siena*

"This is what we get for letting Courtney Jr. choose our groups," Noah said in an annoyed tone scratching himself.

"Yeah I know. Great leader isn't she?" Siena said in a sarcastic tone as she was also scratching herself.

"Guys. Look it's just a rash I think. I mean I don't have it so just deal with it until we reach our goal. I mean it's obviously Chris' doing." Ace said.

Noah and Siena nodded and walked down the trail.

"Guys; it's getting really bumpy, so be caref-ahhhh!" Siena said as she tripped and scraped her knee.

"Smooth moves," Noah cooed.

"Be quiet and help me!" Siena yelled.

"I'll do it," Ace said helping lift up Siena, also getting blood on himself.

*Flashes to Katie, Stone, Kristi, Dixie*

"Look at this town. Has lots of food and water and furs and houses. It's soo nice!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah…almost too nice. I suggest that we don't touch anything," Kristi suggested to her fellow mates.

"Oh look there is some silk! I could totally use these to make my own clothes!" Katie said running to get some silk.

"Yeah; sure, sure. Go along and get some of those fine lil silk," Dixie said not looking at Katie and also was looking around to see if there was any clues to get out of this town.

"Nice town here isn't it? Seems like a peaceful one," Stone said trying to make conversation with Dixie.

"Oh ya. I wish I grew in a town like this minus the dirtiness." Dixie responded.

Katie was walking and grabbed some silk but right as she did she got hit with something black. "Eww!" Katie screamed and went to the well in this town to clean her face but before she knew it she was picked up and left the area.

"Kristi! Over here I found us a pathway. It leads to a plain," Dixie hollered.

"Finally!" Kristi said in joy and then ran beside Dixie then looked around. "Hey? Where is Katie?" Kristi asked Dixie and Stone.

"I don't know…." Stone said quietly.

"Oh her? She went to go get some silk," Dixie said in a calm tone.

"Wait? Silk? That wasn't popular in some towns until after the crusades and the end of the plague…..I think she's gone…" Kristi said.

"Well we can't do anything to help her so let's go," Stone said running to the plain.

Dixie ran fast and followed and Kristi sighed and followed them.

_*Confessional (bathroom)*_

_Kristi: This is what I get when I don't plan out where they go to find a path. Now Katie's gone and that's one point less for us._

_Dixie: Oh darn it. I feel bad that I didn't stop Katie. Will this affect Kristi's voting?_

_*End of Confessional*_

*Cuts to Izzy and Al*

"Oh god. She's been running in the forest for miles. I can hardly keep up with her," Al grunted out loud.

Izzy heard Al and squinted her eyes and leaped onto him.

"Izzy doesn't like pedophiles…actually she does," Izzy said as she got up and ran laughing like a maniac again.

"Owww…" Al said and laid on the ground.

*Cuts to Sierra. Nera, Sadie*

"Okay so Katie is such a female dog or a bi-" Sadie said before getting cut off by Nera.

"Let's keep the foul language to a minimum." Nera suggested.

"I agree but I also want to get out because I want to blog all of this already!" Sierra squealed.

"Come on let's go," Nera sighed and walked further into the town.

*Cuts to Tyler*

Tyler was looking for somewhere to go after he had wandered into the forest then he saw someone. It was his teammate Yami.

"Hey Yami! Wait for me!" Tyler yelled as he ran and tripped over a rock and rolled to Yami.

Yami looked at him and kept walking.

"Hey I know you must be annoyed at me or something but can I walk with you?" Tyler asked.

Yami looked at him and opened his mouth, "Fine."

And after that Tyler and Yami wandered to the east.

*Cuts to the western side of the forest where DJ and Danielle and Dan are*

"Ah perfect place to do some pot," Dan said as he relaxed and sat under a tree.

"That's not smart and I can't even believe I met up with you guys," Daniella said a bit annoyed.

"I just followed a bunny," DJ said as he petted one.

"Well what are we going to do? We got lost," Daniella said.

"I say we just keep going further in." DJ says.

"I don't think we should because it looks like it leads to a dead end because look really far away. You can see a giant wall of grey." Daniella said to DJ.

Dan looked and managed to see a grey wall of something and agreed.

"So we walk back?" Dan asked.

"It's our only way to be safe and reach the end," Daniella said and walked the direction they came in.

DJ followed petting a bunny and Dan got up and followed too.

Suddenly a noise was heard and the west forest got a wall surrounded and the people in the west side of the forest all got sent out of the arena or "died" from the plague which meant Daniella, Dan, and DJ were out and then the walls were lowered.

"Oh, come on!" Daniella said as she got sent out.

*To Gwen*

"Really Chris? Really?" Gwen said as she was walking around, soaked from tripping over a tree root and falling into the lake.

"So not worth a million bucks," Gwen mumbled and then heard some animals.

The animals appeared to be a bear family.

"Uh….nice bears?" Gwen said and ran for her life.

*Cuts to James*

James struggled as he was walking across the lake and almost felt tempted to drink some water but didn't. He looked over and saw a town and walked over there to see Harold and Lydia already there.

"So what's happening here?" He asked.

"Nothing just looking for an exit out of here." Lydia said.

"You know. If there isn't an exit, just go back where you came from," James told Lydia.

"Oh thanks," Lydia said smiling at James.

Harold, Lydia and James turned around and began walking until a wall came and blocked them.

"Oh crap," James mumbled as they soon got picked up by interns and left the arena.

*Camera goes to the Armadillos*

"Okay…look…we're almost here," Jennifer said.

"I doubt it," Courtney mumbled.

"Just listen to her," Geoff said.

"Yeah guys. Come on it's a group effort." Paige said.

Suddenly gates barricaded the team.

"Thanks a lot Jennifer," Courtney said.

"Actually it was your fault because we had to stay in a group," Christian said.

"Be quiet!" Courtney yelled.

"Guys. Can we hurry up? I'm hungry," Owen whined.

Suddenly Tan, Christian, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Paige got lifted into the air by interns and disappeared.

"Seriously? We are that close and you make half of them disappear!" Courtney screamed.

"Well that's what we get for listening to Ms. I'm a CIT," Heather mumbled.

"Guys. Let's just go to the finish line," Geoff yelled as they ran north.

"How much more longer?" Bonnie asked.

"By the looks of the plants colours and how the environment looks we are almost there come on!" Jennifer said.

*Cuts to Duncan, Matt, Cody*

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Cody yelled but then was lifted out of the arena.

"Did you hear that?" Duncan asked.

"Nah. Anyways where is Cody?" Matt asked.

Duncan shrugged and they both ran and saw the countryside and Chris and Chef and also some contestants like Cody, Lindsay, Lydia, James, Harold, Tan, Christian, Trent, Owen, Justin, and Paige.

"Well, well. Look who is here and won some for our team and the loser here," Duncan said to Harold.

"It wasn't my fault, GOSH!" Harold said in an annoyed manner.

"Whatever you say," Duncan shrugged.

"Now why'd you guys ditch me?" Cody asked annoyed.

"Truth is. Duncan ditched you and I wanted to go back but he tackled me…I'll help get him out if you join my alliance." Matt whispered.

"Deal." Cody agreed.

*Flashes to Bridgette, Eva, Zeke*

"Hey look there is Courtney and the others," Bridgette said and ran. Eva followed and so did Zeke but then Zeke got carried off.

"What is the meaning of this, eh?" Ezekiel yelled.

"We need to forget about him. Come on!" Bridgette said and began running. Eva despite her hatred for Bridgette she had a point and followed her.

"Guys! They are beating us, come on!" Courtney yelled.

Bridgette sprinted in then came Eva, then Geoff, then Zakk, then Beth, then Bonnie, then Heather, then Jennifer, and finally Courtney.

"Okay that sums it up with 4 for the Thailand Gorillas and 7 for the Venezuela Armadillos." Chris announced.

"But why at the end did only half our team got out instead of all?" Zakk asked.

"Well that was the bubonic plague which had a 40-60% mortality rate so I did 50% so team number times point five equals whatever." Chris said.

"Anyways the 'plague' should have hit Al and Gwen by now so let's see….oh and here they are!" Chris said as Gwen and Al landed.

"Hey sweetheart," Duncan said to Gwen.

Courtney gagged and then walked away.

"Hola Chica," Al said to Heather.

Heather walked up to Al and gave him a firm slapping to his side of his face and walked away.

"Tough love," Al said rubbing his cheek.

"I know," Cody sighed.

*Cuts to Noah, Siena, and Ace*

"So, how's the bleeding?" Noah asked.

"Fine enough." Siena said.

"I got some on me but its okay," Ace shrugged.

"I'm glad you guys said that," Noah said in a monotone voice.

"Guys? Guys?" Noah said looking around for them and then saw them disappear.

"Damnit, now I have to go through that pass by myself," Noah groaned.

*Flashes to Stone, Kristi and Dixie*

"Look there is Chris and some other people!" Stone said running to them.

"Hurry up guys!" Kristi yelled.

"We're finally here!" Dixie said as they reached the finish line from the north.

"Congratulations guys, you got your team now 7 points and tied with the Armadillos except you have Noah left. It all depends on him and him reaching us from the longest side which is the east." Chris said.

"Come on Noah!" Kristi said with determination in her eyes.

"Hey look it's some of our teammates!" Lindsay said waving to them.

"Finally," James said with a smile on his face.

"Look its Izzy, Yami, and Tyler!" Chris said.

"Who's left out there?" Tyler asked panting.

"I think Sierra, Sadie, and Nera," James responded.

"Wait? With that score we can either be tied with the Gorillas or be third," Daniella groaned.

"And looks like you'll be last," Chris said as Noah was walking to the finish, panting.

"And here comes the other three….all by receiving the plague," Chris smirked.

"What?" Alejandro said in anger.

"Hehe, tough luck Alejandro," Cody said.

Al gave him a dirty look.

"Okay for our next very short challenge we are going to head to this special place. The Roman Colesseum!"

"That would be so cool!" Harold exclaimed.

"Don't say it too fast sugarbaby because it's Chris, he'll twist it up." Leshawna said as she began to walk to the jumbo jet.

*Flashes to the jumbo jet*

"Okay guys. I might have been unorganized about the planning of the challenge last time but this time. We put brawns , brawns, brawns and put our strongest guys in." Kristi said.

"Guys! For our team we came in second but second is only half good. We need to win right now and show them who runs this town." Courtney said to her team.

"Attention losers and losees. Get ready to drop outside the colesseum," Blaineley said and then they dropped out of the plane.

"Okay guys! Here we are. Now the colesseum had a great history here but right now we are going to do some trivia about Italy. And if you get it wrong you guys have to take the challenge of pain! The team that has the most people after everyone has answered wins. Oh and if you fail you challenge of pain you'll have to face the great mauling Cebreator! And face the pain which will suck because you need all the strength for the next challenge. Okay since Gorillas won you guys get 3 free passes which means if you get it wrong you will still be in. For the Armadillos you guys get 1 free pass. Now sit in the viewing seats and our first contestant is Izzy!" Chris said.

Izzy stepped beside Chris.

"Okay Izzy. On what river does Rome stand?" Chris asked.

"Izzy says a river!" Izzy cackled.

"Wrong. Now spin the wheel to determine your pain!" Chris said.

Izzy spun the wheel and got pasta sauce dive.

"Okay. Izzy jump into the pasta sauce and….." Chris stopped and saw Izzy jumping into the large pasta sauce pool.

"Next is Siena!" Chris said and she walked up, "What is the famous bridge across Arno in Florence?"

"It's Ponte Vecchio?" Sienna said unsure.

"Correct! Next is Zakk!" Chris said, "What volcano destroyed Pompeii?"

"Uhh…..I dunno. Volcanivus?" Zakk said.

"Nope and say goodbye to that pass now. Okay Sierra!" Chris said.

"What sea lies between Italy and Yugoslavia?"

"Ooh! It's uhh…..Adriatic!" Sierra said.

"Yes! Now to speed it up we'll do it 3 people and fastest wins. The other two lose. Okay so Lindsay, Cody, and Justin!" Chris announced, "Okay so name an active volcano and when it last erupted?"

"It's Etna in 1992!" Cody said out loud.

"And the punishment for you two is also pasta sauce diving….have fun." Chris smirked.

"But…..eww?" Justin said.

"My hair then," Lindsay whined.

Chef lifted them and threw them in.

"Okay event round! We triple! So nine will come out and only one will win! Lydia, Nera, and Sadie, and Stone, Bridgette, and Katie, and Geoff, Tan, Beth.

"Okay. What name are the mountains that run down the middle of Italy?" Chris asked.

Katie and Sadie glared at each other. Bridgette and Geoff waved. Tan just looked at them. Lydia was playing her video game, Nera and Stone were just sitting there with no answer.

"Okay…..new question. Highest mountain in Italy?" Chris asked.

The contestants shook their heads.

"Fine. Easy one. Who painted the ceiling in the Sistine Chapel?" Chris asked.

"Oh! It was Michaengelo!" Bridgette said.

"Correct now what will be the punishment Chef?" Chris asked.

"A nice spaghetti dinner. Worms as the strings and the sauce will be actual pasta sauce…well we were on a budget so salsa." Chef said and dragged the contestants.

"But we'll use two passes for the gorillas, saving Stone and Katie's butts. In exchange for using your last pass," Chris said as the gorillas returned to their seats.

"And for boredom we'll throw in another three from each team." Chris said, "So come out Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, and Eva, Dixie and Ezekiel, and Bonnie, Leshawna, Heather."

"Okay. Here it is. Who founded Rome?" Chris asked.

"Easy Chris. Romulus," Alejandro said.

"What about Remus?" Dixie asked.

"I prefer Remus myself so I say Dixie wins." Chris said.

"But that's totally bias!" Al yelled.

"Who cares? All I know is your challenge is you guys all must eat a 5 pound meatball. And come out 3 others from each team again! This means Dan, Yami, and James, and Noah, Kristi, Harold, and Christian, Paige, and Trent."

"Question is ad if you lose your challenge is being buried under dough and pasta and pizza ingredients. Okay. So who invented the telescope?" Chris asked.

"Easy question- " Noah said but was cut off by James.

"Galileo!" James yelled.

Noah was shocked as he failed and waited to get buried in a pizza.

"Wow…Noah failing. Okay Gwen and Daniella come out as well as Ace and Matt and Jennifer and Owen."

"Punishment is Chef reads you a myth and question is what animal does mozzarella come from?" Chris asked.

"Easy it's buffalo," Jennifer said.

"Correct and to saw Daniella you'll be in the last round with Duncan and Courtney." Chris said.

"The question is in what year did the Roman Empire fall and give me 3 reasons," Chris said.

"It's 476AD and from inflation, it was too big, and military leaders did their own things!" Daniella said rapidly.

"Yep. And the winners are the gorillas once again with 6, second is the Koalas with 3 and Armadillos with 2."

"Come on and let's head to the plane and talk about the final challenge." Chris said.

*Flashes to the jumbo jet*

"The next challenge is easy. All you have to do is look for instructions from answers you have to know and then do the other stuff and just do it." Chris said.

"That made no sense whatsoever," Courtney said.

"Your face makes no sense whatsoever! Just go with it," Chris yelled.

A bunch of contestants laughed at Chris' comment to Courtney until they got dropped onto a hill.

"Just great," Noah mumbled.

"Hey look! There is a picture of a gorilla. That's where we go because that's our team's!" Katie exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Siena said and walked over there.

Her team did too.

"Let's head to our Koala flag," Alejandro said leading his team to his flag.

"Over there," Courtney said walking to her flag.

*Cuts to Koalas*

"Okay so the question is 'who was the first person to invent the glider?'" Sierra read.

"Oh look, glider parts!" Sadie squealed.

"We know. We need to make one," Gwen said.

"So any of you guys know it?" James asked.

"Let's open all these folders," Sadie suggested.

"Wait guys-" Nera said before being cut off.

"Sure. What will happen?" Tyler asked.

"But guys! I think I-" Nera said but the contestants ran off.

*Cuts to the Armadillos*

"So there are parts for something and folders and the question of the inventor of the glider." Courtney said.

"We got Magellan, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Elizabeth, Joan of Arc, Titian, Paolo, Antonio, Galileo, Sisto. Popeo, and like 13 more folders." Zakk said.

"So which one is it?" Heather yelled.

"Didn't Leonardo Da Vinci draw the first one?" Jennifer said.

Courtney snapped her fingers, "Yes it was."

"Look for it!" Heather yelled.

"Found it!" Paige yelled running with the folder.

"Okay so uhh…how do we make this?" Owen asked.

"Easy. Me, Heather, Jennifer, and Paige help decipher this. Christian, Beth, Bonnie, Tan, and Owen move pieces. And Zakk, Geoff, Justin, and Leshawna build it," Courtney said.

"Who left you in charge?" Heather asked.

"Fine you want to move pieces?" Courtney asked.

"No…." Heather said, "Fine, I'll listen to you."

_*Confessional (Lavatory)* _

_Courtney: We need someone in charge and since I am a C.I.T and have leadership I am the leader….unconditionally._

_*End of confessional and cuts to the gorillas*_

"Are we almost done the glider?" Kristi asked.

"Nope," Cody said as he looked at how it was supposed to look.

"I think we're in the lead so no need to worry," Bridgette said also looking at the directions.

"No guys. Put that piece in front of that," Harold said. "Gosh! How hard is it to move a piece to the right spot?"

Eva got angry and threw a metal bar at Harold.

"Ow….." Harold said and passed out.

"EVA! Look what you did!" Kristi said.

"Don't worry he couldn't do anything," Eva said.

"I guess…" Kristi said and began to help arrange the pieces.

*Cuts to Koalas*

"Guys! We've already checked through 15 of them! Just think!" James said.

"Guys! I found it!" Daniella said handing their group the pieces.

*Cuts to the Armadillos*

"Guys! We're almost done!" Courtney exclaimed.

"We know, we know," Tan muttered.

"And….we're done!" Trent said.

"We just need to wait for the perfect wind current," Jennifer said.

"Okay everyone, hold on and when Jennifer says go we run," Courtney said.

"Wait for it. Wait…..and go!" Jennifer said.

The Armadillos began to run.

"Girl I hope you know what you are doing," Leshawna said.

"My hair!" Justin said as his hair got messed up.

"This is fun!" Bonnie cheered.

"Guys! We're falling into this town!" Heather yelled in fear.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The armadillos yelled and landed on a waiter who was serving pizza.

"Oooh! Pizza!" Owen said stealing pizza from a family.

"Great guys we are stuck and don't know where to go," Tan said.

"How could this of happened?" Leshawna asked.

"It was probably because of you and that big butt of yours which made us land!" Heather yelled at Leshawna.

"Ooh. Do you want to go there?" Leshawna asked.

"Guys calm down," Zakk said.

Jennifer licked her thumb and put it in the air. "We have to go that way!" Jennifer said.

The Armadillos followed Jennifer and ran.

*Cuts to the Koalas*

"Ready. Set. Go!" James said to his team and they ran and glided with the air.

"Look there is the other team!" Lydia said.

"Should we drop down?" DJ asked.

"Let's keep going!" Daniella said.

"Fine with me!" Sierra said.

"Haha. Izzy feels like a birdie!" Izzy cackled.

"Look! Ground!" Lindsay said.

"There was ground all the time!" Tyler yelled.

"No! I mean the ground has a Chris face on it!" Lindsay said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tyler said and let go and fell and faceplanted into the ground.

The rest of the Koalas landed on the ground with the hang glider.

"Here is the question." Lydia said pointing to the words written in the ground.

Gwen bent down and read the question, "What city in Italy produces glass?"

"Isn't it Trieste?" Tyler asked.

"Go get it then!" Alejandro said.

"Guys!" Nera yelled.

"Not now Nera. We need to find Trieste." Dan said.

"Found it!" Tyler yelled grabbing a large duffle bag with the words 'Trieste Koalas'

Tyler opened the bag and found a couple of snakes.

"AH!" He screamed.

Lindsay screamed as well.

"I guess it's the wrong one," Alejandro said.

"Here is the real one. It has oars," Nera said.

"Ah! So we use these and find ride on the gondolas. It can fit seven each so we split up." James said.

"Gwen, Lindsay, Nera, Daniella, Yami, Izzy, and Sierra go on that boat, and the rest go on the other," Alejandro said.

The Koalas ran to their gondolas and started leaving.

*Cuts to Armadillos*

"We've been walking for hours," Leshawna whined.

"I agree. Can we talk a break?" Owen asked, panting.

"Come, on guys! We've only been walking for like 20 minutes," Zakk said.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! Half of them are at the beach!" Jennifer said.

"How are you so sure?" Heather asked.

"Well; Trent, Geoff, Tan, Paige, and Bonnie are gone, plus you can basically hear the waves crash," Jennifer replied.

"The beach? Oh goodie I can meet my dolphin friends!" Justin said and ran away like the Roadrunner.

"I can totally go for the beach," Christian said and followed Justin.

"We are so close, I can smell victory," Courtney said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Heather said.

Beth ran as fast as she could.

Owen tried to keep up but failed.

"Took you guys long enough," Tan said.

Courtney and Heather looked around, the people who already had gotten there were relaxing. And then Justin laid down on the sand as did Christian.

"Come on guys!" Courtney yelled, "Do you want to lose?"

"Even though I want to win, I want to rest on the beach," Heather said and got her sunglasses.

"Okay, fine, fine. We'll vote. Who's with me and says we should stay and rest?" Tan asked.

Everyone except Courtney raised their hands.

"Man, I mean it's good weather and I'm tired," Leshawna said.

"Yeah. I want to rest," Owen said.

Courtney grumbled and decided to find their bag to help them with the next challenge.

"I promise we'll only be here for 20 minutes. I mean come on." Tan said walking with Courtney.

"Well I don't care. I want to win and to do so, I need to find the bag that says 'Venice'." Courtney said, annoyed.

"Fine," Tan said and walked back to the beach.

Suddenly a shadow casted above the Armadillos and looked up and saw the Gorillas.

"Laying down and not finishing a challenge? Not sure that's too smart," Kristi said.

"Okay guys, find the bag with Venice," Noah said.

"You're right on top of it, smarty pants," Siena said.

Noah moved over and picked up the bag and handed it to Eva.

"We split now," Ace said.

"Yeah, I think there are only 7 per boat," Dixie said.

"They are gondolas. Be more specific," Matthew said.

"Okay. Siena, Noah, Bridgette, Dixie, Katie, Eva, and I are on one boat, and the boys on another," Kristi said.

"I'm a guy! What about me on this boat?" Noah said, "Look! There is one spot left over!"

"Tough luck," Duncan chuckled as the male boat left.

"God dammit," Noah mumbled and hopped into the other boat.

"It won't be that bad," Bridgette said.

"Sure it won't," Noah said as the girls plus Noah left.

"Follow those signs!" Cody said.

The girls plus Noah were right behind the boy's.

"Oh no, let's not and be lost," Siena said sarcastically.

"I like how people or citizens are paddling for us. All we needed were the oars," Christian said.

Stone nodded and relaxed for a bit.

*Cuts to Armadillos*

"Okay guys. Fun time is over! Let's go!" Courtney said handing 2 pairs of paddles to those people.

*Cuts to Koalas*

"Wow. We're already in the streets and in town," Sierra said.

"Haha. Izzy likes being on water and looking at people's feet who are above," Izzy said.

"Is it me, or is Izzy more annoying than Dixie now," Gwen whispered to Nera.

"I think they are tied," She whispered back.

"Oh, look! Land hoe!" Izzy said.

"Did she just call me a," Lindsay gasped.

Everyone groaned as they stepped onto a platform.

"Welcome peeps. Now to finish off this challenge is simple. You will dive into a pizza sauce thing and grab an ingredient, made from something light. You either keep it or drop it. Luckily you have a giant piece of dough here and all you have to do is grab ingredients which will only be from 5 members and you, who are covered in sauce, must roll onto it and make a perfect pizza. However the other members will move the pieces. Once done I will judge it and whoever gets the best will subtract their time off this race around Italy." Chris said.

"Here that guys? Let's do it!" Kristi said as her team got off the boat.

"Thank god you guys came here in time because I was not going to explain the thing over again. Now choose a couple guys and get ready." Chris said.

Izzy was first up and dived in. After that she returned with an eel.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Izzy said as she got shocked.

Alejandro frowned but placed it down on a spot.

Yami managed to get a giant green pepper and tossed it.

James slowly was lowered in by a rope and got a Styrofoam ground beef piece.

DJ got in and got another green onion.

Daniella picked up only half a red pepper.

"Ooooh! Idea!" Sadie said as she arranged the pieces into a face. The green peppers were eyes, the beef piece and eel were the nose and the half red pepper was a mouth.

"Now roll!" Al yelled as the people rolled, covering only half the pizza.

The Armadillos came. "Oh just follow what they are doing," Blaineley said.

"Thanks Mildred," Geoff said and ran and watched with his team.

Bridgette leaped in and got pepperoni.

Matt did too.

Ace was next and grabbed a pepperoni piece too.

Dixie also got a piece of pepperoni.

Finally Stone got a snake but he dropped it.

"So what do we do?" Katie asked.

"Hmmm. Oh! I got it." Kristi said.

"Okay. Harold, Noah, get those two pepperoni and put it to the top. Eva, Cody, the same thing but to the bottom. And the sauce people roll across the middle.

Bridgette, Matt, Ace, Dixie, and Stone shrugged and rolled across the middle.

"Rolling? Hell no. This girl ain't going to do that," Leshawna said.

"Too bad. It's Heather, you, Zakk, Trent and me," Courtney said.

"And I," Jennifer corrected.

Courtney glared at Jen but leaped in a grabbed a bear. She screamed and dropped it.

Zakk sighed and dove in and dropped it when he saw the bear.

Heather spat as she got a piece on pineapple.

Trent went in and luckily they got a giant piece of ham.

Leshawna got shoved in and got a piece of pineapple as well.

"Okay. How about we sort of do a clock?" Paige suggested.

"Works for me. Just put the ham in the middle, and the pineapples on top. Genius," Justin said.

Bonnie moved the ham to the center and waited for an order.

Geoff got a pineapple and so Tan and placed one facing up, one facing a bit more to the left.

"Luckily Owen is asleep, he'd probably wreck it all," Courtney muttered.

"Okay! And presento time!" Ty said.

"Presento? We never rehearsed that," Chris said.

"Oh well. Let's see what they did." Blaineley said.

"Ours is a face and well that's it. Green pepper eyes, beef nose, pepper lips." Lydia said for the Koalas.

"Ours is the flag of our country Thailand. Red is the pepperoni, White is dough, Blue is sauce." Kristi said for the Gorillas.

"And ours is a clock made from ham and pineapple. And we wrote tick-tock around the dough where the sauce was," Zakk said.

"Impressive," Blaineley said to the Armadillos.

"Love the pizza thing with the clock," Ty said.

"Pizza? Pizza!" Owen said and ran to the pizza of the Armadillos.

*In slow motion*

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Heather said, her mouth open.

Courtney also has her mouth wide.

So did the others.

*Back to normal*

Owen had run past the pizza and wrecked it and started chewing the dough.

Tan sighed and so did Geoff and Trent.

Courtney and Heather began to yell at Owen.

Paige and Jen and Christian put their heads down.

Beth put her face to her hand.

"So okay. Score is 3.5 out of 5 for the Koalas. Taking off 3 minutes and 50 seconds. The gorillas get 4.5 out of 5. Taking off 4 minutes and 50 seconds. And sadly the Armadillos get .1, taking off 10 seconds." Chris said.

"YES! We are still in the lead…I think!" Alejandro said and their team cheered.

"Second, No big deal guys," Kristi sighed and gave a thumbs up.

"HOW CAN WE BE LAST?" Courtney yelled.

"Maybe it was your horrible thing of staying in a group for the first challenge," Heather said.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled.

"But remember those bags and folders you had to look in? Every time you opened a wrong one you would get a one minute added. And the Koalas were the only ones who were wrong so that is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14….fourteen minutes added making your time 30 seconds more than the Armadillos." Chris said.

"YES!" The Gorillas cheered as they came in first.

"Not last!" Leshawna cheered for her team.

"What?" Alejandro said to his team.

*Back to the jumbo jet*

"This- This is outrageous! We were clearly first and you just bent the rules!" Alejandro argued to Chris.

"I don't have any rules. Except one. Only Chris can use the hot tub," Chris said.

"Guys, I think we vote off Sadie!" Tyler said to his team.

"What? Why?" Sadie asked.

"Because you made us open all those folders," Dan said.

"Well Tyler screwed up the oars," Sierra said defending Sadie.

"Well at least he spoke up! Unlike Nera who told us she knew the answers!" Gwen said.

"How about Al? He seems so mean because of last season," Daniella said.

"I'm voting off Tyger," Lindsay said.

"Who me?" Ty asked popping in.

"No him." Lindsay said pointing to Tyler.

"No! That's it. It's TYLER! T-Y-L-E-R! And if you can't remember that then why should I go out with you?" Tyler yelled at Lindsay.

Lindsay shook and ran away. Sierra followed as did Lydia.

_*Confessional (Bathroom)*_

_Tyler: I don't know why, but I accepted Lindsay for her ways…but today was just too much_

_*End of Confessional & cuts to Gorillas*_

"Wow! My first time in here and it's so nice," Bridgette said.

"But weren't you here last season?" Katie asked.

"Sadly me and Zeke never got in here," Bridgette sighed.

"Oh, right," Katie said.

"Ahh! This is the life. Out teamwork will make us win," Kristi said as she relaxed in her chair.

"Our teamwork? All you've been doing is bossing us around. But not that it isn't any good," Noah said.

"I don't know what you said but….thanks?" Kristi said.

"Too hard to comprehend? Wow….nice leader," Duncan said.

"You know the word comprehend?" Cody said jokingly.

Siena couldn't help but giggle as did Dixie.

"Guys! Don't start a fight. Besides Cody that was sweet!" Matt said patting Cody on the back.

"Anyways…..anyone want to play a card game?" Ace asked.

"NO!" The gorillas shouted.

_*Confessional (Lavatory)*_

_Matt: Well I got Cody on my side I hope but when he's done, he's done. I could also find someone else._

_*End Confessional and to Armadillos*_

"Okay. We almost lost so when need to plan strategy." Courtney said.

"Boring," Heather yawned.

The other contestants from the armadillos were off doing something ignoring her.

Zakk was somewhere, Justin was admiring himself in the mirror, Geoff tried to sneak and find Bridgette, Tan did as well, Beth was sitting down talking to Bonnie, Leshawna slept as did Owen and Christian, Paige went to the washroom, and Trent was on his guitar.

*To Gorillas*

"Oh look! A buffet with all the Italian foods in the world plus some other food from other countries!" Katie said.

"Mostly pizza, spaghetti, and grape juice," Harold said.

"Who cares?" Dixie said grabbing a handful of food.

*To Lindsay*

Lindsay was off in the cargo shipment and was crying.

Zakk then heard a noise and decided to follow it.

"Hey," Zakk said.

"Hi," Lindsay croaked.

"Mind if I sit here?" Zakk asked.

Lindsay shook her head. Zakk sighed and looked at Lindsay.

"I could use a hug," Lindsay said.

"I'm here," Zakk said, smiling and hugged her.

"Thanks," Lindsay said smiling.

*To Chris*

"Lookie here! A romance or a friendship? There has been troubles and buffets-" Chris said and was cut off by Blaineley

"But find out what will happen on Total. Drama. AWI50E!" Blaineley said.

"Oh and we're doing elimination before the next challenge from now on!" Ty said.

*Behind the camera thing*

"AWI50E?" Chris asked.

"It's short for Around the World in 50 Episodes," Blaineley said.

"Now who's being lazy," Chris said.

"Not me for sure! It's you!" Blaineley said.

"Nuh-uh," Chris said,

"Uh-huh," Blaineley said.

"Uhh….Kay bye!" Ty said and the camera turned off.


	9. Voting Italy

**A/N: I figured I drag on and on and on whenever I do this story because I have a habit of postponing it so anyways I decided that for now I'm going to do elimination as a separate chapter.**

* * *

*Is in the elimination room right now*

"Okay guys. As we all know, you're team had failed the challenge and now we have to eliminate one of you guys off in Italy, which is not too bad." Chris said.

"Anyways a few changes have happened other than we got a new jumbo jet," Blaineley said.

"That was my line," Chris said a bit paranoid, "Anyways, instead of that we-"

"We are having more episodes and all the winners get the thing you guys are going to get which are souvenirs. Here are you key chains if you want them," Blaineley said tossing 14 keychains and a small travel bag for the 14.

"That was my line!" Chris said.

"If you're too slow then too bad for you," Blaineley said.

Chris began to hyperventilate not like he was scared but like he was about to kill someone and his pupils shrunk, "I'm going to be in the washroom if you need me."

"What's wrong with him?" Sierra asked.

"He can't keep his pants on," Blaineley said.

"But his pants were on…." DJ said.

"It was an expression DJ," Alejandro said.

"What is it supposed to mean then?" DJ asked.

"It means he can't calm down or something," James said.

"Anyways. Here is today's lucky souvenir. A mini sculpture from that Mikey guy," Blaineley said.

"IT'S MICHELANGELO!"

"I think that was Chris…." Dan said.

"Whatever let him camp in there," Blaineley mumbled.

_*Confessional (Bathroom)*_

_Chris: Once *hyperventilates* we *hyperventilates* reach *hyperventilates* the *hyperventilates* Philippines *hyperventilates* she'll *hyperventilates* finally *hyperventilates* be *hyperventilates* gone *hyperventilates* And she'll be no more. *Insert creepy smile*_

_*End of confessional* _

"Okay clearly I'm going to start off with the people who had no votes. So Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Lydia, Nera, DJ, James, Dan, Yami, Daniella, and Gwen." Blaineley said tossing mini figures of a sculpture. Everyone caught theirs except for Daniella. She failed to catch it and it fell on the floor and broke.

"Uh. Can I have another one? Mine broke," Daniella asked.

"Sorry not enough money." Blaineley said.

"But you just said….." Daniella mumbled.

"Anyways here are you three." Blaineley said putting her arms on top of a podium, "Do you want to say anything to your teammates to try to get them to change their vote?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Chris yelled from inside the washroom.

"Who cares? With this option it puts the drama in Total Drama. Without it it'll be just total." Blaineley said tauntingly.

_*Confessional (Washroom)*_

_Chris (In a freaky tone): With us landing Manila and her with so much jewelry, she'll be targeted by those people in Manila and I'll never have to see her again._

_Chef came in. "Chris? Get your butt out of here! I need to use it." Chef said and kicked him out._

_*Confessional Ended*_

"Okay. So anyways! I just want to say something…..stop voting me out! I don't want Katie to be like I was on the island but you know what? Vote me off! I don't need you guys!" Sadie yelled.

"Uhh….I just want to say I did nothing wrong, so why vote me off?" Tyler asked.

"CAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!" Lindsay screamed and grabbed the nearest thing which was a rat and threw it at him.

"Anyways…I just want to say I had a great time with you guys and would love to stay in Italy." Alejandro said.

"Sadie. You made the team cost a lot of time. Tyler the oar thing and break up was too much. Alejandro, you're just hated okay!" Chris yelled as he walked to the podium.

"Now let's get ready to show the votes." Blaineley said.

_*To the confessional voting*_

Izzy: Haha bye bye Fatie! *Stamps Sadie's passport*

Sierra: Oh my gosh! I don't know who…uh Tyler was harsh. *Stamps Tyler's pass*

Lindsay: *Stamps Tyler's breaking the stamp*

Lydia: I'm Anti-Tyler for now because of what happened with Lindsay *Stamps Tyler's Pass*

Nera: Okay it's Sadie, she made us lose *Stomps Sadie*

James: Have to say Sadie. Cost us those precious minutes. *Stamps Sadie's pass*

Dan: Peace out Sadie *Stamps Sadie's Pass*

Yami: *Stamps Sadie's pass*

Daniella: Bye Alejandro *Stamps Al's pass*

Gwen: *Stamps Al's pass*

Tyler: I hate Al so I'm voting him *Stamps Al's pass*

Alejandro: Bye Sadie. *Stamps Sadie's pass*

Sadie: Oh my gosh! Tyler was too mean! *Stamps Tyler's Pass*

_*End of voting scenes*_

"You called me Fatie?" Sadie asked to Izzy and then started weeping.

"I'm surprised Lindsay voted properly," Gwen said.

"I have to agree that Lindsay did vote properly," Chris agreed.

"From that; 3 votes for Alejandro, 5 for Tyler and 6 for Sadie," Blaineley said throwing two statues to Alejandro and Tyler.

"What?" Lindsay shrieked and stormed off.

"You know what? At least Katie will miss me!" Sadie said and walked to the drop of shame.

"Haha! Bye Fatie!" Izzy said kicking Sadie off.

"Katie will miss me…" Sadie said as she dropped out of the plane.

"You should of at least gave her a parachute…" Chris said.

"Oh whoops, oh well," Izzy said and walked away.

Alejandro decided to walk to Daniella.

"Oh mad at me for voting you off?" Daniella asked.

"You tried and I don't mind. Here is the statue you wanted," Alejandro said handing her his mini statue souvenir.

"No thanks," Daniella said and walked away.

*To the Gorillas*

"Ah! First place is soo nice," Katie said as she relaxed drinking a smoothie.

"I know." Bridgette agreed.

"I just heard. And Hannah Montana just went," Noah said and then made a dropping noise.

"Hannah Montana?" Matt asked Noah.

"Yeah. Like another person but the same just like Katie and Sadie," Noah said.

"Oh well. I don't mind. It's so relaxing here though. And I like being Miley," Katie said as she yawned and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
